Conventionally, in machine translations, there is an approach called preordering that reorders words before selection of translated words, as one of the word reordering methods.
In existing preordering approaches, many approaches using source language parsers have been proposed (see Non-Patent Document 1, for example).
Also, approaches using no parser have been proposed (see Non-Patent Document 2, for example).